The Ice Woman and a Vampire
by animegirl4321
Summary: Mizore has been in love with Inner Moka for a long time now and today is the day that she will confess her feelings to her. Mizore x Inner Moka. Rated M for some sexual content. Please R&R!


**This is just a quick thing that I did for my friend. If it sucks, I apologize. I didn't have time to make a plan for it. This one will be a one shot, but I may write a longer story with this pairing in the near future. This will be through the eyes of Mizore. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire or any of the characters**

 **The Ice Woman and a Vampire**

I met her for the first time when she saved me from my ice clones. Tsukune pulled off the rosary seal and Inner Moka was revealed. I was terrified of her, she was an S-Class super monster after all, but at the same time I couldn't stop staring at her beauty. Her long, silky silver hair; blood red eyes framed with thick lashes. She was absolutely gorgeous. Since then, I always secretly watched and admired her whenever she came out. Now, Outer Moka is no more. It's only Inner Moka…the love of my life and long-term crush. I can now tell her my true feelings without the other girl getting in the way.

"Hey, Moka? Could I talk to you on the roof at lunch time? I need to tell you something." I said, blushing slightly.

Her red eyes turned towards me and my heart leapt in my chest. Then she nodded. "Very well…I will meet you on the roof then."

After that, I couldn't focus on my classes. My mind kept on wandering back to those gorgeous red eyes. Finally, after what felt like an eternity later, the bell for lunch finally rang and I hurried to the roof. Moka was already standing there and I couldn't help but admire the way her long hair blew in the light breeze. My heart began pounding nonstop as I walked towards her slowly. She heard my footsteps and turned to look at me, looking just as serious as she usually does.

"Hello, Mizore. What is it you wanted to tell me? It must be important for you to bring me here, away from our friends." Her red eyes were like molten lava as she continued to look at me.

I gulped, trying to find the right words to tell her how I feel. I opened my mouth and closed it several times, yet no words ever came out. Moka sighed in exasperation, "Well, if you aren't going to talk then I'll take my leave." She started walking away and I began to panic.

"Wait! Don't go," I exclaimed. I reached out and grabbed her hand tightly. "I…I really do have something to tell you…I'm just not sure how to tell you." I looked down and heard Moka sigh again. Then suddenly, I felt her hand cradle my cheek and lift my face up to meet my eyes.

"You don't have to be afraid to tell me anything. I will wait."

As my blue eyes met her red ones, my breath caught in my throat and my heart continued to pound in my chest. Then, all of my feelings spilled out at once. "I'm in love with you, Moka! I have been in love with you since the day we first met!" I squeezed my eyes shut as I waited for her response. When she finally spoke, I looked up.

"Are you sure this confession isn't for the other Moka? We are not the same people," she said quietly.

"No it's not for her! It's for you! I love you, not the other Moka. I only have eyes for you!" I said earnestly.

Her eyes widened in obvious surprise for a brief moment before returning to normal. "I see…I'm not sure what to say, Mizore."

"Is it Tsukune? Do you like him the same as the other Moka?" I asked, looking down at the ground as my eyes filled with tears.

"No, Mizore…I have never thought of Tsukune as more than an annoying little brother." Before I could reply, she pulled me into a tight embrace, holding me tight against her body. I wrapped my arms around her neck and hugged her back, breathing in her sweet scent. "I accept your confession, Mizore."

I pulled away as tears of joy leaked from my eyes and, without even thinking about it, I pressed my lips against hers. I felt her stiffen in surprise before relaxing into the kiss and held me tighter.

Suddenly, she pushed me against the railing and placed her leg between my legs and placed one of her hands on my breast. I moaned softly, loving the feeling of my body as it tingled in anticipation. I felt my panties get wet and knew I was getting extremely turned on by her actions. All too soon, she pulled away, breathing a little heavily with her face flushed pink.

"I think you should come to my dorm room. We should continue this in privacy so no one interrupts us," she said in a husky voice.

All I could do was nod as she took my hand and brought me to her bedroom. Once there, she pushed me onto her bed and climbed on top of me. She lifted my shirt and bra to reveal my bare breasts and brought her lips around one of my perky nipples, sucking gently as she played with the other in her hand. I arched my back as I moaned in pleasure. _This girl really knows how to use her tongue_ , I thought to myself. She continued touching and kissing my body, making me cum over and over again. It was the best day of my life.

-Next Day-

"Hey, Mizore? Where were you yesterday? You didn't come back from lunch break," asked Tsukune worriedly, breaking me out of my daydream of Moka.

"Oh…I, ah…I wasn't feeling well so I went back to my dorm," I giggled nervously.

"Oh…well, I'm glad that you're better now," he smiled at me and I smiled back.

Moka chose that moment to walk in and my eyes lit up when I saw her. She sat at her desk beside me and winked at me. I giggled again, _I'm so glad that I finally told her my feelings. The rest of my school life will be amazing…with her by my side_.

 **Geez…I'm really sorry this sucked so bad. Mizore and Inner Moka seem so OOC and I'm not really proud of this fact. Anyways, I wrote this at the request of one of my good friends. I really hope you guys enjoyed this. And again, I apologize for the OOCness of Mizore and Moka. Please don't hate me for that! Please R &R!**


End file.
